1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a yarn end finding apparatus for finding a yarn end of a spinning bobbin or the like and then feeding the bobbin to a winder or the like.
2. Related Art Statement
When a spinning bobbin produced in a spinning frame is fed to each take-up unit of a winder, it is subjected to a yarn end finding operation so that its yarn end can be grasped easily.
In a conventional yarn end finding apparatus, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 155171/86, bobbins are moved intermittently to a large number of stations by means of a rotary plate and bottom or top bunches of the bobbins are unwound successively, then an end portion of each unwound yarn is inserted into the hole of the associated bobbin to effect yarn end processing.
In the above conventional yarn end finding apparatus, however, since bobbins are moved by means of a rotary plate to effect yarn end finding, the apparatus is apt to become larger in size, and since both unwinding of top or bottom bunch and yarn end finding operation for an end portion of the unwound yarn are performed simultaneously, it is necessary to decide timing of the intermittent movement in conformity with the processing of lowest efficiency in the stations, so it is difficult to improve productivity. There is a further problem such that even in the event of failure of processing in an upstream-side station, for example even when unwinding of the top bunch cannot be effected, the yarn end finding operation is performed on the downstream side.